Zangetsu
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | blood type = | affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite | occupation = Bodyguard of Raian Getsueikirite | previous occupation = | team = Sword Five | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Hōōden, Tenkyūden, Soul King Palace | relatives = None | education = | manga debut = Secrets of the White Zangetsu | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} : This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Raian's Soul Link-created Zangetsu. For a community-wide list of Yhwach incarnations, please see Zangetsu (disambiguation). is a Zanpakutō Spirit, one of Raian Getsueikirite's assistants, personal bodyguards, and assists him in forging Zanpakutō. As such, he is a member of the Sword Five. Appearance Being, originally, a manifestation of 's spiritual powers, Zangetsu takes on the exact same appearance as Ichigo, with some differences. Like Ichigo, he is tall and lean built. However, unlike Ichigo, he has pure, pasty white skin, short, snowy-white hair, and Hollow-like eyes; black sclera and yellow irides. He wears the reverse of a Shinigami's attire; a white shihakushō and hakama, along with a black, cloth, obi. He also wears black tabi on his feet. Personality This Zangetsu seems to be calmer than Ichigo's. He is calm and composed, being able to think through situations in an often clearer manner than Raian himself. He seems to care greatly for Raian, lending the Shinigami his power whilst the two were bonded to the point of teaching him techniques even Ichigo had not yet learned. History After losing his Shinigami powers while trying to save Seireitou, Raian approached to discover a way to restore his lost Shinigami powers. Urahara, with the help of , uses his new invention, the Soul Link, to connect the two souls; restoring Raian's powers, while inadvertently sharing some of Ichigo's own powers with him. Because of Raian's former Hollow powers, this new Zangetsu manifested in the form of the "hollow Ichigo" (Zangetsu's true form), whilst the "old man", a manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers, went to Ichigo. Later, after the events in Yāolù, and after becoming a member of the Royal Guard once again; Raian is chosen to succeed Ōetsu Nimaiya as the forger of Zanpakutō. To assist him in this, Raian manifested five pieces of his souls, which had previously acted as his "false Zanpakutō". Zangetsu was among these, and, as the more powerful of the group, is named its leader. Equipment * : Zangetsu wields an incarnation of his Shikai, a khyber knife-like sword, which is entirely black, with a long handle, extending to almost the entire length of his forearm. The top, back end of the blade is hollowed out. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Zangetsu was fast enough to save Seireitou Kawahiru from danger without interference from Lucius Ichimaru and Dante.Arriving in Yāolù: Strike the Heart of the Palace! : Zangetsu is noted to have particularly high spiritual power, being noted on several occasions to have a "burning spiritual power" that can suffocate anyone who feels the effect of it. Ichigo even comments that the spiritual pressure seems to be burning away the very atmosphere. His spiritual power is red in coloration. * : Bankai * : His appearance shifts while in his Bankai form. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Zangetsu's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō with a snow-white blade. The cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position, in the shape of the . It is also now abstract stick-like in appearance. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Tensa Zangetsu now wears a white glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to and the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. In addition to his sword, Tensa Zangetsu's shihakushō is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. This coat is part of Tensa Zangetsu's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Tensa Zangetsu's reiatsu. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Because Zangetsu was directly the result of a , he possesses Hollow abilities that normal Zanpakutō would not have. He can, in this regard, manifest a mask out of his spiritual energy, which is best described as a white, menacing skull. Unlike Ichigo's masks, however, his mask is completely blank. In Bankai, the mask changes; becoming pure black, with two white strips down the center. It also gains two horns on either side of the skull. Quotes * (To Dante) "What a puny Shinigami! I pity the Zanpakutō trapped under your command." * (To Raian, about Seireitou) "This is his fight. Let him fight it. Nothing you say will change his mind now." * (To Raian) "Don't ''ever refer to me as Ichigo's power again. I may have the same name as his blade, but I'm very much your power."Secrets of the White Zangetsu Trivia * This Zangetsu was using Hollow Ichigo's likeness before the Hollow was revealed to be the true Zangetsu in the manga. * Both Seireitou and Raian have referred to him as . References